


The First Day of School

by The_Fan_2000



Series: The Adventures of Ladybug and Cat Noir [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fan_2000/pseuds/The_Fan_2000





	The First Day of School

Today is the first day of school after I moved to Paris. I was sad when I had to move out of the USA but my Dad thought it would be best if I go live with my Mother in Paris. I didn't want to go and leave all my friends behind especially the cutie I had a crush on at school that I didn't have a chance to ask out because I was afraid of what his answer would be. Now I'll never be able to ask him out now but my friends said they would keep in contact and I hope he's there too. Enough thinking of the past and time to start living in the present, I left 30 minutes early because knowing myself I'd probably get lost on the way to school. Finally finding my way to school, I walked in the school admiring the view and the beauty of the school building. Looking around for my classroom I finally noticed that it might be on the second floor, groaning as I made my way up the stairs. I finally made it to the second floor, letting out a sigh of relief. My butterfingers couldn't hold onto all my books and I ended up dropping my history book, I reached down to get and I bumped heads with someone else. Rubbing my head and getting ready to curse "Hey you should really wat" getting cut off by noticing the devilish handsome boy standing infront of me. " I'm so sorry, I guess I should watch were I'm going I'm so clumsy" I said as I put my hand behind my head in embarrassment. He had a clump of blonde bangs, "it's ok" he said as he handed the history book to me. "Name's Ivan" he stuck out his hand for a handshake I smiled and shook his hand "My name's Ricardo" He turned around and headed off into another direction, I felt a feeling overwhelm my entire body and it's like nothing I've ever felt before, my heart was racing and my palms were sweaty and my mind was all over the place. Wait, this was the same exact feelings of when I used to talk to Fabian. Was I in love with this boy? I found my way to the cafeteria and had breakfast. Hearing the bell ring, I quickly made my way to class. When I walked into class I noticed the boy I met this morning was in my class, Our eyes met and I quickly turned around and held my textbooks in front of my face to hide my smile. I sat in front of a girl. I felt someone tap my shoulder, I turned around to see that it was her that was tapping my shoulder. "Hi! I can tell you're not from around here." she said as I sunk into my seat "Is it that obvious?" I said nervously as she laughed "My name's Alya, what's yours?" I smiled "My name is Ricardo" she smiled as she shook my hand. Class just got started and my mind was wandering elsewhere, thinking about my old life back in the States. My daydream was broken when a girl ran into the classroom tripping over someone's backpack. The teacher sighed and turned around "Marinette what's your excuse for being late this time young lady" while she rambled on about why she was late, I focused on the objects outside of the window. "Ok Marinette you can sit down now" after she sat down by Alya, this boy snuck into class without the teacher noticing and she continued to write on the board. He sat in front of Marinette, right next to me. "Hey, name is Ricardo, what's yours dude?" He looked at me funny "Oh so you must be the new kid. The name's Adrien" We shook hands. "Ricardo! You can chat on your own time like outside of school" the teacher yelled as I quickly looked back at my textbook. The school day was going by so slow, it felt like hours and when that last bell rang everyone rushed out of the school. I calmly strolled out, enjoying the walk home. I saw the Eiffel Tower, walking to it, to get a better view. It was an amazing sight and a beautiful scenery, I love observing the view. My phone was ringing and I noticed it was my mother calling, "Hello?" answering slowly, thinking she might yell at me for being so late. "Where are you? You should've been home 30 minutes ago" she said concerned "I'll be home soon Mom, I just got distracted by the beautiful sights of Paris." I said as she chuckled softly "Well, Paris is one the most beautiful cities of the world, just hurry home I promised your father we would let him know how you were adjusting to the new living arrangements." she said softly "I'll be home in 5 minutes, love you" I said as I hung up. Hurrying home I into a girl that also seemed to be running home. I got up and offered to help her up and she took my hand and I pulled her up. "I'm so sorry about running into you, guess I should really be looking where I'm going." I said as she chuckled "Well my friends say I'm the clumsiest person they know and they're right." she says as she dusts herself off "I didn't catch your name" I say "I'm Marinette what's yours?" she says as she picks up her books she dropped on the floor "My name's Ricardo" I said "Well Ricardo I better get going before my parents start to worry" she chuckles as she runs off. Entering my house, my Mom was standing in front of the door and she wasn't too happy to see me by the way she was tapping her foot. "You know how much your father hates to wait." I knew better than anyone on how that works. "He's been waiting 15 minutes and he isn't a happy camper." she says as she points at the computer. I sat down at the computer "Theres my son" he says as he smiles "Hey Dad how's work?" I say, not really interested in his job as an office worker. "Same thing every day, how was your first day of school? Did you make a great first impression?" he says knowing I make terrible first impressions in the past. "It was fine" I say as I played with a nearby eraser, his smile turned into a serious face. "Well I've got to go, Rudy says we only get a couple breaks everyday" he says as he hangs up and the screen went back to the home page. I get up from the computer and go to my room to do my homework for Algebra class. I finally finished the homework and decided to go for a nice walk. Observing every little detail about the environment of Paris, I stopped at a nearby park to relax in the grass and look up at the sky. Bright blue as always and I always found it so comforting. I closed my eyes as I let my other senses increase. But a shadow was quickly casted over me like someone was standing over me, I opened my eyes to see it was Ivan, the cute boy from school. "Oh hey, didn't know anyone else walks through this park, it seemed so peaceful to relax in." I said as he sat down next to me "I come here often to write, the peace helps clear my mind and the creativity really comes out." he says looking at the ground. That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard, we just sat in silence while he finished writing. I never hung out with anyone outside of school back when I was living in the States. It felt nice not to be alone 24\7. "Can you read what I wrote and tell me what you think." he says as he hands me the piece of paper he has been writing on for the last 5 minutes. This was beautiful, I've never read anything like It. "This is amazing Ivan! I've never read something so beautiful in my entire life!" I said as handed him back his paper. He tried to hide his smile behind his paper and that made me smile. "Thanks, I was afraid you weren't going to like It" he says as he looked at me. Our eyes met and we just looked into each other's eyes before the moment was broken by a snobby brat named Chloe. She snatched the paper out of Ivan's hand. "What's this some kind of love letter? How disappointing, you can't just tell them yourself, you have to write pathetic lyrics on a piece of paper" she says as she laughs "For your information it's not pathetic, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever read" I said as I got up and snatched the paper from her hands. "Of course you would think so you're not the smart type, just look at what you're wearing, just a pathetic kid trying to make someone feel better by applauding their work instead of criticizing it." she laughs as she runs off "Just because you don't have a single ounce of creativity in your body doesn't mean you can go around making people feel like garbage." I said as I gave Ivan back his paper "No one has ever done that for me" He says as he looks at the ground, I put my hand on his shoulder "Ivan, I ain't nobody and I sure ain't going to let that spoiled brat talk about a beautiful work of art." I say as I took my hand off his shoulder. He looked at me and smiled, he got up and offered me his hand and I took it and he helped me up. We spent all afternoon together, just walking around Paris and seeing all the beautiful views before we headed home. We watched the sunset disappear as the moon came into view, he offered to walk me home and I took it. How could I say no to a big handsome guy like him, we finally arrived at my house 20 minutes later. We spent the next couple of minutes saying our goodbyes. "I'll see you at school" I say as a smile appears on my face, he noticed me smiling and he smiles back "See you tomorrow at school" he said before walking off. I closed the door as I slid down to the floor, trying to make sense of what just happened. I made my way upstairs to my room because my mother usually is asleep by this time. I couldn't forget why my father really sent me out here, somehow he found out that I liked a boy in school and said he wasn't going to have "Our Kind" living under his roof. It still hurts how he said it but I ain't going to let that bother me anymore because I think I found someone likes me for who I am. As I finish my thoughts, I quickly drift off to sleep and have sweet dreams.


End file.
